


What Now?

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [23]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	What Now?

Gone. Sam stared down at the broken empty shell of what used to be his brother. Sam clenched his fists, anger and pain thrumming through his veins, kindling a fire just beneath his skin that itched to release itself in a destructive manner. His stomach curled, tying his insides in knots. His lungs burned with a scream that died in his throat, simply becoming a sob as Sam fell to his knees beside the cooling body of Dean.

His brother, the strong one, the one always there, lay as a shredded chew toy. “You son of a bitch,” Sam whispered, his voice barely more than a hoarse muttering. “What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to do without you?”

But Dean’s cold body lay in a pool of his own blood like a broken rag doll, chest and arms torn where the hellhounds dug into him, and Sam couldn’t leave him there. Sam also couldn’t bear to burn his bones, despite that being exactly what Dean would tell him to do.

Each shovelful. Sam memorized each one, both as he dug into the soil to lay the simple pine wood box inside and as the hole slowly filled in a way that Sam expected his heart never would. Exhausted, Sam fell asleep, covered in grime, as close as he could get to his brother, atop his grave.


End file.
